Darkworld
by Gwendolyn2
Summary: What if Lord Voledmort wasn't destroyed, what if the worlds greatest fear was a reality? The fight between good and evil has now begun. A look at life in the eyes of a muggle slave. JUST EDITED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own The Harry Potter Characters, I own everyone else in this fanfic..... I can't believe I'm writing something this serious!  
  
***********  
  
Dark World  
  
Chapter 1:The Great Escape  
  
'I remember when I was young, my mom said it wasn't like this. It seems far-fetched, but who knows. She told me that when she was around my age she was actually free. She wasn't even labeled a muggle. No one was. Then out of no where, He came. Everything I know my mom taught me, so I don't know much about Master Voldemort. He came and took over the world. His army, the death eaters, rounded up muggles by the... millions. They where enslaved.  
  
Muggles, as the death eaters like to put it, are like cockroaches; they easily adapt. There is even a society class in the slaves, like in roman times. But not all muggles would co-operate. They were thrown into Azkaban. Their children where taken away. But not all, Master Voldemort wanted to find out the long term effects on people who have spent their lives around dementors. That's what I am, a test subject.  
  
I should feel angry I guess. But im not. The Warden says I'm monotone. Only he visits me now, he says it's because I give the death eaters the creeps. He says 'cause I have been no where else but Azkaban so they had no good memories to take away from me, and since I never felt 'good' then I guess I don't know how to feel 'bad'. He says It's inhumane so people are scared of me. So only he comes to visit.  
  
He taught me to read and write, said muggles should learn their basics so that they might get a good home. I guess he wants what's best for me. He gave me this journal as well, he says little girls write about their day in them, I'm not much of a little girl. I've been here 23 years, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days; in 5 days it will be 24 years. The Warden says I pay too much attention to detail, but then he says that he guesses I have nothing better to do.  
  
It seems that he says a lot but he rarely talks, I just remember what he says. I'm tired now, Whenever you finish your writing your supposed to leave your name.... I guess, I should do that. My mother called me babe, that's not a name. I asked the Warden once if I could have a name, he said Gwendolyn. It's a pretty name I guess, I don't know any other names except for Master Voldemort, and my mom Lyndi. The Warden didn't want to tell me his name, maybe he doesn't like it.... maybe he doesn't want people to know.... maybe he doesn't have one. That's stupid, But then I'm just a muggle, I'm not smart. I don't even know magic. Oh well.'  
  
Gwendolyn.  
  
****************  
  
~"How is the news today?"  
  
~"It's hard to tell if we are winning or losing. We lost Hollow, and Stones. There's more freed muggles coming, and more young wizards are joining us"  
  
~"Hogwarts is going to run out of room!"  
  
~"We have other places if necessary,"  
  
~"What news of Azkaban?"  
  
~"What do you want to know?"  
  
~"THEY'VE GOT GOOD WITCHES AND WIZARDS LOCKED UP IN THERE!!"  
  
~"They have muggles as well, one of them has been their since she was born."  
  
~"You where there! You know what it was like!"  
  
~"The way it's like is the reason I left..... I agree, we must do something to liberate it."  
  
~"Think of the advantage we would have if we did!"  
  
~"Yes it would give us the upper hand; what about this girl?"  
  
~"The dementors have no effect on her, she has never shown signs of depression, or happiness, the death eaters won't go near her."  
  
~"She could be useful! I mean if they have no effect on her, right?"  
  
~"I suppose"  
  
~"But how do we get to her?"  
  
~"Didn't you say who have a friend in their working for you Dumbledore?"  
  
~"Yes, I will see what he can do; Perhaps he could find a way to get her out."  
  
~"I hope so"  
  
~"Until then we have to keep on our feet, We will win this war."  
  
****************  
  
The Snow was falling out side the cell window. A hand reached out trying to catch the flakes that where in reach. She'ld try to hold them in her hand, but as soon as they landed, they melted. So she continued to try to catch a snowflake to keep. The cell door opened. She ignored it. She knew who it was, she knew he didn't like her having her arms out in the cold, but she kinda liked getting in a bit of trouble now and then, she didn't know why.  
  
"Get your arm in before it freezes off." His voice was low, and gruffy.  
  
"I don't want to. I like the cold."  
  
"Take your arm out and I'll tell you some good news."  
  
"What is good news? How do you define good? What one thing maybe good to one, could be bad for another right? But, if you say it is good then I will believe you." She pulled her into the cell and turned to face the Warden.  
  
"You have served your time and are off to a new home."  
  
"So I leave a jail to become a slave?"  
  
"I will be dropping you off personally"  
  
"No body else wants to?"  
  
"We will leave after lunch, If you want to go the the graves you can say goodbye to your mother."  
  
"Why? She is already dead. How can you say goodbye to a person who is not there?" The warden smiled for the first time in a long long time; It left the girl confused.  
  
"You will love where you are going Gwendolyn, I promise!"  
  
The warden left. The girl stood their emotionless, then went to the window and tried to catch the snowflakes in reaching distance.  
  
*************  
  
"So where is the freak going?"  
  
"I heard that she might go to some rich guy in Hungary,"  
  
"No! Some oriental guy bought her as present for his son."  
  
"Didn't you ask Mr. Nameless?"  
  
"The Warden? I NOT GOING NEAR HIM! HE'S AS CREEPY AS THE GIRL!"  
  
"Since you don't want to be near me I suggest you leave! I have papers to fill out." The three death eaters turned around to see the Warden.  
  
"Uh yes sir!'  
  
"Of course sir!"  
  
"I didn't really mean it sir!"  
  
The Warden grunted as he passed the three. They where slowly leaving doing their best not to disturb their supervisor.  
  
"Before you leave Malfoy, you're in charge. Don't do anything, Just get the little jobs done and keep your idiot comrades out of trouble. If anything big happens let the dementors handel it."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Lucius Malfoy said with a sense of pride that he was in charge of Azkaban. Crabb and Goyle seemed a bit fiddled.  
  
"Hey Lucius, who do you suppose your idiot comrads are?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea Goyle."  
  
******************  
  
The snow was still falling as the warden took the girl outside Azkaban and off the island for good. She wore a simple brown dress and a green cloak, the garments of a slave. Her face and posture, emotionless as it always was.  
  
Nowadays most muggle transportation was rejected. Wealthy people had flying carpets, depending on the size they could be a one-wizard rug or a family size carpet. Of course there was brooms and floo powder, but the floo powder was limited to only those who became a death eater. Death eaters where like the police. The rest of the people had horses. The warden had the opportunity to have one of the more fancy ways of transportation, but he rejected them and used his horse and carriage instead.  
  
The carriage rocked back and forth on the bumpy road as they traveled threw what was once a small town. Traces of tar from old muggle roads could be seen on the sides and what where there was houses, now was nothing but dead land.  
  
The ride was quiet, and very long. 2 hours had passed since they had left, They had arrived at an old building which looked as if it was once a train station. The Warden stopped the horse and turned to the girl.  
  
"Master Voldemort does not know that this place is here, I want you to walk twenty paces east of here and stay there until another man comes. Do not go anywhere, do not speak, just stay still until he comes." With that, he helped the girl out of the carriage and held her shoulders. "If all goes as planed, you'll be free Gwendolyn!" His face lit up, as if he was more happy to see the girl free than she was. He hopped back into his carriage and turned back to Azkaban.  
  
Gwendolyn did as the Warden told her and walked twenty paces east and stood. The area was warmer for some reason, and the snow was not falling on her. She didn't know what to think. For the first time in her life, she wasn't around dementors, or in a cage. She didn't want the Warden to leave her, she knew that..... but she didn't know why. Another man was coming towards her. He acted as if he couldn't see her, until he got a few steps closer.  
  
"You must be the Azkaban girl" His voice was light hearted and he looked a good few years older than Gwendolyn. She looked at him and said nothing. "Come with me, the train will be here soon. I'm Bill by the way, Bill Weasly." He grabbed Gwendolyn's arm and they walked to the old station. "When I was young this train never came here you know?" Bill tried to lighten the mood, "It just went to Hogwarts and Kings cross. I don't think you know where they are do you? Now this train goes all across England, No one knows though except for a few of us"  
  
The train whistle blew in the distance which made Gwendolyn jump. Bill laughed and told her to stand back as the train came into the station. The wheels hissed and the train came to a stop. A plump woman greeted them as they entered the second compartment. "It's noice ter see yah still un one piece Bill" She said in a rather strong accent, "An' it's always noice ter see a new face, What's yer name gurl?" Gwendolyn said nothing. "It's ull roight, we cun tolk later."  
  
Bill and Gwendolyn went into one of the compartments and sat down. Bill sat on the other side of Gwendolyn looking very relieved at his rescue, "You can talk if you want now, It's safe."  
  
Gwendolyn made a small noise under her breath then looked down at her hands she had folded into her lap. Her stomach ached, but she wasn't hungry. Why was she hurting like so? Nothing bad had happened to her, all she could think of was the Warden. Her eyes began to swell up and tear. She touched her cheek and looked at her hand to examinee the tear. "Mr. Bill Weasly sir,"  
  
"Just Bill"  
  
"I, I'm leaking" Gwendolyn looked as if she found out she was dieing.  
  
Bill laughed, "You're not leaking, your upset about something. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"That warden guy, from what I heard he raised you. Do you miss him?"  
  
"I guess... Maybe... I'm not sure what I feel... I'm sorry,"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For not knowing... anything... I'm stupid... It's in my blood... all muggles are stupid, and useless, and inferior..."  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" Bill's voice echoed threw the entire compartment.  
  
"Master Voldemort," Gwendolyn looked at him curiously. Didn't he know about Master Voldemorts teachings?  
  
"That monster is not your master! He is not mine, or my families, or my friends and their families, or Dumbledore's! He is an evil snake who thinks he is immortal but, he can be destroyed. And we are going to stop him" Bill's face was serious. "Ever since I was young, I had my life planned out for me, and that- that bastard took it away! He took a lot of things away from a lot of innocent people."  
  
Gwendolyn didn't know what to do. She was told that Voldemort, the master of masters, was a great man. Who brought order to the world and put everyone where they belong... muggles just happened to be under dogs. Was that all a lie? "I don't have a master?"  
  
Bill sighed with relief. She was easier to convert then some of the other muggles he 'rescued'. "You never had, and never will... I think getting away from those dementors is going you some good."  
  
Gwendolyn looked out the window and watched the snow fall. She traced a path on the window following random snowflakes that passed by. She smiled. She didn't much care for the fact that she was free from voldemort. She, just liked the snow.  
  
To be continued  
  
****************  
  
please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. the Mythical child of Azkaban

Chapter 2-The Mythical child of Azkaban  
  
I do not own HP characters..... it hurts me every time to say it. The people that you have never heard of ie Gwendolyn, Colonel Duraduis, ect. are MINE!  
  
*************  
  
Hogwarts, once a great school, was now at it's worse. It was one of the last strong holds against the dark master that was still standing. The spell that kept muggles away was taken off and replaced with one to keep death eaters away. The dorms where now used for rooms along with some of the other classes, and the great hall doubled as a war room and a cafeteria. Due to over crowding they had to make additions to the building as well. Everyone had to pull their weight one way or another to keep the building running smoothly, even the ghosts had work to do. You would think that in an over crowded school, newcomers wouldn't be wanted but the fact of the matter was; the more people that where their the smaller the jobs which left time for more socializing. Besides if Hogwarts ever hit it's full capacity they could just set up more places in Hogsmade.  
  
Dumbledore, the last head master of Hogwarts and the unofficial leader of the revolt against the dark master, ran Hogwarts along with some of the other old teachers, members of the old MOM(ministry of magic), and a few muggles. In the beginning Dumbledore could be seen all over the school talking to everyone; but nowadays he rarely left his office. Only to eat, and have meetings in the war room. Professor McGonagall was in charge of all the newcomers, weather they where muggle refugees or witches/wizards who wanted to in-list, Professor Snape and the ghosts where in charge of initial security, Fudge and an elderly muggle veteran, Colonel Duraduis were in charge of military strategies, and Hagrid was in charge of bringing the refugees up to Hogwarts from the Hogsmade station.  
  
************  
  
Hagrid waited by a clock at the station, McGonagall had told him that the passenger on the train was extremely important and that he must take full precaution, the death eaters will be all over them for what they did. Hagrid didn't know a lot about the military strategies that Fudge and Duraduis came up with; as long as Dumbledore approved of it, he didn't need to ask questions. The train whistle blew in the distance. Hagrid looked up at the clock, 4:15. 'Roight on time.' The Hogwarts express came rushing down the track and screeched to a halt at the Hogsmade station. Hagrid waited as some of the steam settled down, then moved towards the doors. As he did, Bill opened the door and hopped out, cradling Gwendolyn in his arms.  
  
"She fell asleep on the train," Bill chuckled as he walked up to Hagrid. "It's good to see you Hagrid."  
  
"Yer talkin' like you weren't expectin' ter come back Bill"  
  
"I was told that this trip would be rather dangerous, but it went smoothly. I even got her convinced she's not a slave. How's my brothers and sister? Any word from them?" "Fred and George are training fer espionage, Charley is recruiting un the Mediterranean, Percy is an assistant fer McGonagall und Ron und his friends are helpin' Flitwick keep all the young ones 'appy."  
  
"And Ginny, any word about her?"  
  
Hagrid lowered his head, "There's been no change. She's up in the hospital wing, these things take time."  
  
Bill's spirit was lower. He was hoping that by the time he got back, his sister would be okay. The three of them hopped into a self-moving carriage and headed up to Hogwarts. Gwendolyn stirred a little bit, but nothing more.  
  
The snow finally stopped leaving a white blanket over the country side. Hagrid and Bill had arrived at Hogwarts and where greeted at the door by an excited Hermiony Granger. "Ginny! It's Ginny she woke up! The spell broke!" Bill almost dropped Gwendolyn as he ran past Hermiony into the school.  
  
"BILL!" Bill looked behind him. Hagrid was standing at the door looking rather anoyed at Bill's action, "Aren't you forgettin' someone?"  
  
Bill looked dumbfounded for a minutie then realized he was still holding Gwendolyn. "Uh sorry bout that. Can you take her to McGonagall Hagrid? I really REALLY need to see Ginny" Bill pleaded. Hagrid chuckled as he took Gwendolyn out of Bills hands and shooed him off. Hermiony gave Hagrid a quick hello and goodbye and went off to join Hagrid.  
  
"Well I better get you to McGonagall, before she gets mi head" Hagrid said to the sleeping girl as they walked to McGonagall's office.  
  
*************  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
McGonagall looked up from her desk and smiled. Gwendolyn was sitting up on cott looking around the room. "So you decided to wake up. Quite a nap you had, you'll have problems getting to bed."  
  
"Where is Mr.... Where is Bill?"  
  
"He is in the Hospital Wing with his sister, you can see him later. I need you to fill out some infromation for me." McGonagall gestured for Gwendolyn to take the seat on the other side of her desk. Gwendolyn got up from the cott and cautiosly approched the chair, still examining the office. "First your name,"  
  
"Gwendolyn."  
  
"Gwendolyn what?"  
  
"Gwendolyn ma'am" Gwendolyn corrected her improper manners.  
  
"No, what is your last name?" McGonagall sighed. 'This is is going to be a long interview'  
  
"It's....... I don't know"  
  
"Good enough, Age?"  
  
"24 years in 3 days ma'am"  
  
"Another bithday to celebrate," She continued to write out the infromation. "Previous owner? Azkaban, Place of birth? Azkaban, family? decised, Education?"  
  
"Reading and writing ma'am"  
  
"Basic. Okay the rest of your profile we already have so their is no more need for this." McGonagall closed the papers and got up from her desk, "We'll find you a place to sleep."  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"Not now, but when you are, you'll have a room." McGonagall took Gwendolyn by the hand and lead her out of the office and to the fourth floor.  
  
"Griffindore tower has an opening if I'm right... which I always am."  
  
Now that Hogwarts was open to everyone and rooms where hard to find there was no need for passwords to protect the school dormitories. Gryfindore common room was full of people of all ages. A group of elderly people who had seen too many hardships sat at a table playing with a regular (muggle) deck of cards, a young woman dressed in a black robe, obviolsy a witch cradled her baby in a corner as she gossiped with her friends. And some young kids were playing a muggle game a former slave tought them called stella-ella-olla. Everyone went quiet as McGonagall entered. Some of the muggle kids, who still didn't understand that they were free, bowed down into the proper position for when a superior entered. "It is a lucky day," McGonagall stated. "Our new family member, Gwendolyn, has just been rescued from Azkaban!" murmers filled the commen room. "I know we all have loved ones trapped in there, and this," McGonagall raised Gwendolyn's hand high in the air, "She is the first step to victory! We have rescued the mythical child of Azkaban!" Cheers roard though the people. Hearts that where so full of sorrow lit up. "Please welcome her into our family, as you where by the ones before you." with that McGonagall left.  
  
People crowded Gwendolyn shaking her hand, introducing themselves, giving her hugs. Gwendolyn's heart raced. She was still new to actual emotions and she had a hard time understanding what was makeing her cheek bones raise and her body bounce up and down with her heart beat like everyone around her. Whatever it was she liked it.  
  
*************  
  
'I have a new home now. I'm not alone. It's not dark... and I can go out in the snow. I like the snow. So does Mary. She is a little girl from the Griffindore tower like me. She showed me how to make a snow man, and snow angels. I like making snow angels... I like a lot of stuff now. And I'm not a dumb muggle. Mary said I'm a friend; that a friend is someone you like to be around with, who plays with you and makes you feel happy. What is happy? I think that's how I feel. So I guess Bill is a friend, and Professor McGonagall as well.  
  
I didn't get to see Bill at the... Hospital Wing.... It was too late. Mabey I shouldn't have been in the snow so long.... but I like the cold. I had fun. Fun. thats what you call something you do that makes you happy right? Like snow angels they are fun. Fun another.... paradox on it's own. What do you call fun? what do you call Happy? Good? Bad? It changes with everyone... what does it really mean?  
  
I ask myself too many questions... I ask everyone too many questions. When I ask So-and-so about something, they laugh. Laugh is another paradox! Is asking questions fun? happy? When I ask a question, like 'so-and-so, what is that?' and they say 'that is a pumpkin' it makes me feel, good I guess. to know that I learnd something new. But when they laugh, I feel.... lost.  
  
Sometimes they don't laugh, and don't answer my questions. Like when I asked McGonagall why I was the called 'The mythical child of Azkaban.' She told me she'll tell me later. So I'll wait. I'm good at waiting. That's all I did when I was at Azkaban, wait. I don't know what for.... maybe I was waiting to come here. So I don't have to wait anymore. Now I wait for my questions to be answered.'  
  
Gwendolyn  
  
***************  
  
This chapter was rather short but oh well. R&R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hogwarts: Former School Of Witchcraft An...

The full tour of Hogwarts: Former School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry  
  
***********  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowlings other characters. Gwendolyn and other characters you've never heard of belong to me.  
  
Sorry i took so long for this and i have a VERY logical explaination for why i did.... as i just poasted the second chapter up on fanfiction.net i realized my throat was a little dry; as I went upstairs to get a nice cool glass of chocolate milk i found myself spirited away into a traditional japanese bath house for the spirits. Instead of giving me a job like they did for Chihiro they made me fight in a gladiator pit with wasn't that bad since all i was fighting were heartless' but once they wanted me to fight Hercules I was like "forget this man!" and I stole the Gummi ship of some kid and flew to Tatooni where I met Jar Jar Binks. I gave him a hug and said he reminded me of a bunny rabbit... he didn't know what a bunny rabbit was but it didn't matter because he was feeling down because the firt two prequills sucked shit except for the yoda and Jar Jar parts. I could stay with him for long because I didn't wat to be around skywalker went all dark so I hotwired the millenium falcon and took a joy ride to Mars where I met the Biker Mice From Mars. I couldn't stay for long because I knew fans like Isis Stormwing were waiting for me to finish, so I told Vinnie I thought he was a friggen hottie and he gave me a ride back to earth..... of course he dropped me off at Chicago and I had to hitch a ride with some of the autobots to Toronto. When I did get home I really really wanted to start writing but I found out we were going to Red Lobster for dinner and NO ONE SHOULD EVER TRY TO COME BETWEEN ME AND MY LOBSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*takes a deep breath* on with the show!  
  
************  
  
~"Sir! Sir! I have news from the Azkaban Warden!"  
  
~"It's about time, what dose he want?"  
  
~"The girl, the muggle girl, she's dead."  
  
~"WHAT!"  
  
~"Oh please don't hurt me master... I...I am just the messenger! He said that she had gotten her hands on a nail fial somehow and had been cutting through the bars for years. Their held up with magic so he didn't know how they would work but it did! And when he went to check on her, she jumped. The death eater didn't see it because he was away from his post. Mr. Crabb is being punished as we speak."  
  
~"What did he do with the body?"  
  
~"What body? Oh the muggle, well after he found her there wasn't much left so he tossed it into a grave."  
  
~"DAMMIT! I had great plans for her...."  
  
~"Don't worry master, you can always get another baby; and put that one under maximum security."  
  
~"I suppose your right. But someone has to be punished for this incompetence! Not the Warden he's too good a wizard to waste."  
  
~"Mr. Crabb is allready being punished"  
  
~"Yes Crabb, not the brightest of the bunch is he?"  
  
~"Aboslutly master! I couln't of said it better myself"  
  
~"Don't be an ass kisser, it's worse then a muggle."  
  
~"right sir, is that all master?"  
  
~"just one more thing........  
  
AVADRA KADAVRA!!!!!"  
  
~"IMassster, why did you jusssst kill Missster Petigrew?I"  
  
~"I wanted to that's why my sweet, Lackey's like him are replaceable"  
  
~"IHe wasss right though, we can get another child for our tesssstssssI"  
  
~"True, but that muggle girl is still very niaeve, we may still have a chance with her."  
  
~"IBut ssssshe isssss at Hogwartssssss how will we get her here?I"  
  
~"I have my ways, don't you worry."  
  
***********  
  
'They were talking about me today, behind my back. I heard them, they didn't know I heard them. They do not like me, they think they're beter then me, stronger then me. That I don't know real pain, fear and sorrow. They're right. All I know is darkness, and what it is like to live in a guilded cage day after day all my life with my mom untill they decide that I'm old enough to be in my own tower away from any other life to spend my days looking out the window and not knowing what it was to feel fear pain sorrow or any other emotion that comes with the blessing of free will.  
  
Those people made me feel..... unhappy...... I don't like it. I felt like, if they were sad.... it would make me happy. But I don't want people to feel sad it would make me sad. This is so confusing. I don't like feeling this way. Hate. I hate it. I Hate, hateing. But they make me feel this way. What do I do?'  
  
**********  
  
The hallways in Hogwarts were always crowded with witches, wizzards and muggles as they were more like streets. You've got to hand it to muggles, no matter how hard the times, they can still find ways to do trade and buisness. The rooms that were not used for housing had become Bazzars for people to buy muggle goods and services, of course everyone used Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Muggles and Wizzards alike would gladly throw their money away on an awthentic muggle massage to ease the stresses of life, or some delicious muggle food which had become popular with the Wizzard revalutionist who want to break the boundries and the smart muggles found this out. Those who made the money spent the money and the buisness culture lives on.  
  
Gwendolyn however had no need for any of these luxuries, she was too preocupied trying to find the way back to Gryffindor tower. Even if she did have the time she didn't have the money. She cautiously walked down a corridor, 'It's on the fourth floor I think.... or was it the third?'. She turned right. 'The stairs are this way right?' Gwendolyn lost herself in thoughts and forgot to pay attention to where she was going. SMACK! She laid on the ground tangled in with another muggle.  
  
"Terribly sorry about that miss," The old man with a LiverPool accent said. "I really must watch where I go eh?"  
  
"No it was my fault, I was in a rush and I did not think of others please forgive me." Gwendolyn helped the old man up and collected his parcles for him.  
  
"Thank you miss...... wait..... YOU"RE THE AZKABAN GIRL EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
Gwendolyn braced herself for another sneer from her fellow muggle, "yes.... I'm Gwendolyn....."  
  
"Well Miss Gwendolyn, I am Avatar Duraduis... Colonel Avartar Duraduis of the Hungarian army... or I was untill the dark lord took controll." Gwendolyn did not know what to say, she had heard the Colonel Duraduis was a very respectably man in the wizzard and the muggle world. He was one of the first powerful men to stand up to Voldemort... and for that he lost his sight. He was givin two glass eyes similar to Mad Eye Moody and earned the respect and friendship of Fudge. He was elderly for a muggle; they don't live as long as the wizzard folks, "BUT HE WON'T LAST FOR LONG BY THUNDER!" His echos startled a few new refugees but for the people who have been here longer, it was just that silly muggle acting as he always does. "In case he has a spy you see girl," he explained his outburst as he took her arm and walked around with her. "besides it's best to keep hight spirits to keep their spirits up."  
  
Gwendolyn didn't know much about this war or what was going on but she did know that the people who Duraduis was talking about was the other witches wizzards and muggles who in these times did not know what to think. "So where are you going Miss Gwendolyn?"  
  
"I am going to Griffindor tower Colonel Duraduis."  
  
"Come now child don't tell me you're going back to teh rooms already, how about I show you around Hogwarts? introduce you to some people, help you get your bearings in the real world, what do you say?"  
  
Gwendolyn didn't have any time to answere as Duradius grabbed her arm and began the thorough tour of Hogrwarts. They started in the dungeons and made their way up. Gwendolyn was introduced to Snape; and while he did still have his bitterness to muggles and mudbloods, he had shown strong respect for the Colonel. While the Colonel and Snape chatted about their tactics of overpowering Voldemort, Nearly Headless Nick gladly explained his possition.  
  
"You see us ghost were at first just here to keep the morals up for the children in our houses, Hogwarts as you may of heard was one of the best wizzarding schools of its day, ah I remember greeting the first years as they waited to be sorted, I would always hope for a good deal of them to be Gryffindore.... sometimes I think to myself THIS will be the year everything will go back to normal...."  
  
Nearly Headless Nick paused. Just because he was dead didn't mean he had know feelings, he quickly brushed them off though. "What were we talking about? Oh yea! Me and the rest of the ghosts help keep a lookout since we can go through matter no problem it makes our job easier. I tell you all these people in this over-crowded school, trouble in bound to happen at any moment!" Nick continued on as he saw the muggle giving him her full attention.  
  
"Well Mr Snape I hope we will continue this discussion next meeting," Duradius said as he grabbed Gwendolyn and led her out of the dungeon. "Gwendolyn still has alot to see in the castle." Duradius was glad to get out of there, he never prefered Snapes com[any that much mainly because the wizzard could never keep up a good debate. Fudge on the other hand could go on for hours with Duradius. Arguing things from the evelotion of muggle science to why the sky is blue.  
  
************  
  
The next place Duradius took Gwendolyn was to the staff lounge, which was now used for the Aurors to relax and take a load off after long missions. Here is where Gwendolyn met one Rumius Lupin. A shabby man, who was at the same time, looked middle age and youthfull. His eyes were baggy from lak of sleep and his hair was turning grey. Despite the fact that he just came from Wales on a three week mission of hunting down any wandering death eaters, or dementors and helping wizzards and muggles escape and get to the Hogwarts express with guides like Bill Weasly, he was still more then happy to introduce himself and tell the young muggle girl about his job.  
  
"I along with everyone else in this room", he waved his hand in the direction of several witches and wizzards who were either resting, looking over maps of Regnum (Europe), or looking over the profiles of Auror candidates, "are Arurors like me. Aurors are the opposite of death eaters, long ago, before the dark lord had taken over, Aurors walked the street and were well respected by all. Nowadays we we hunt down Death Eaters, and help the muggles and plebes(common wizarding folk) get to Hogwarts and other safe areas. When we're not doing that we teach the young ones who wish to be Aurors. Will even teach muggles the basics, the muggles who used to be in the military teach them their war stratagies. In both cases the main moral we tell the kids is that the sooner we win, the sooner we can live in peace and Hogwarts will once again be a fine school." Lupin looked so depressed at his last statement and it also got to Gwendolyn. It was almost unbarible, she excused herself from the Colonal and Lupins presence and left for the dormitories.  
  
She lied on her bed and tried to rid herself of all the negative feelings in her atmosphere, was this what they called freedom? Depression, Dispare, Sorrow, Loathing? was it better when she didn't feel these? How could these people go through their lives like this? And all these people talking about how great a place this was, how they met their friends and lovers here, how they got into trouble and how they set the record for being lost the most times in the first week. After only a few days here, she's heard so many witches and wizzards reminising about Hogwarts: The Former School Of Witchcraft And Wizzardry.  
  
************  
  
To be continued..... I promise I'll work on it!!!!!! 


End file.
